


The Hourglass

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia-centric, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, Gen, Implied Angel/Cordelia Chase - Freeform, Mentions Cordelia's possession by Jasmine in Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: More than anything, Cordelia wishes she had more time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Clocks" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Angel’s life is like a perpetual motion machine. Against the laws of physics, he continues to exist.

Most people’s lives are like hourglasses with grains of sand that steadily fall to the bottom until nothing is left.

Cordelia’s life was like an hourglass once, but her hourglass was shattered by a malevolent higher being who hijacked her body. Grains of sand and shards of glass lie all over the floor.

Now she has been granted one last grain of sand to make things right and get her guy back on track.

More than anything, Cordelia wishes she had more time.


End file.
